On my own
by Megnove
Summary: "Quando resto sveglio di notte per conto mio... non hai idea che a svegliarmi sia stata l'eco del tuo pianto". Ancora un altro punto di vista sulla "caduta dal cielo" della serie 2001...


**On My Own**

È il tuo grido che a volte nella notte ancora mi sveglia.  
Proprio come me lo sentii nelle orecchie allora.  
Stavi soffrendo come mai avevi sofferto prima. Come me quando persi… la mia famiglia.  
Tu… voi… siete stati gentili con me come non mi sarei più aspettato che qualcuno lo fosse. Vi siete presi cura di me senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Mi avete trattato come un vostro pari… avete anche seguito i miei ordini. Come e più che se fossi stato un adulto…  
Ma tu… e anche lui… riuscivate anche a vedere la parte vulnerabile di me. A trattarmi come quello che in fondo ancora sono. E questo un po' mi dava fastidio… perché non volevo mostrarmi vulnerabile a nessuno… ma allo stesso tempo ve ne ero grato. Non avrei mai potuto rinunciarvi. Anche se non ve l'ho mai detto.  
A te voglio bene… quasi come…  
E ora ti avevo fatto piangere.  
Mi sono comportato in modo arrogante con voi. Mi sono vantato delle mie capacità, ho esposto i vostri pensieri senza permesso. In parte lo facevo per tenervi a distanza. Ma non me ne avete mai rimproverato troppo. Capivate il motivo. Senza bisogno di dirlo. Mi avete accettato così com'ero. Anche quando prendevo decisioni che non riuscivate a comprendere o a condividere.  
Questa volta no, però.  
_È stato lui a voler andare_, ti avevo detto.  
_Non potevi fermarlo?… Non potevi impedirgli di andare?… Noi… dovremmo essere una squadra…_  
Non parlai più. E neanche voi. Sentivo che tutti, in qualche modo, silenziosamente, mi accusavate. Perché non andare tutti? Non mi bastava forse l'energia per portarvi? No, perché poi vi avevo potuto portare in salvo. Perché non avevo chiesto il vostro parere? Ed era stato proprio lui a voler andare solo o gliel'avevo imposto io?  
Non mi avete più fatto domande su quel giorno.  
E se vi dicessi che non lo so neanch'io? Che ci sono momenti in cui ancora mi interrogo?  
Siamo soldati. Ci tocca fare scelte difficili, che lo vogliamo o no. Il fatto che non siamo stati noi a scegliere questa vita all'inizio non cambia niente. Perché in fondo poi abbiamo comunque scelto di portarla avanti.  
Volevo forse salvare il maggior numero di persone col minore sacrificio? Avevo scelto istintivamente il piano che avrebbe comportato rischi inferiori? Come un bravo generale che sa chi deve mandare a morire e lo fa senza rimpianti…  
So che in quel momento anche tu vedevi in me un essere freddo e senza sentimenti. Non posso darti torto.  
E se invece ti dicessi che ho agito così perché SAPEVO ESATTAMENTE cosa sarebbe successo?  
Le mie più grandi imprese… tutte le volte che sono arrivato a salvarvi all'ultimo secondo… non le ho mai compiute da solo. Non avrei mai avuto tanta forza. Tutti voi non vi siete mai resi completamente conto di tutta l'energia che mi date col vostro coraggio. Coi vostri sentimenti. E non solo materialmente. Come ognuno potrebbe dire in questa squadra… senza di voi, io non sono nulla.  
Vi ho lasciato giù perché a lui serviva un'ANCORA. A qualunque distanza l'avesse portato il nemico… avrei avuto la possibilità di fare un ultimo tentativo disperato. Ma come era stato lui a voler andare, così avrebbe dovuto desiderare con la stessa forza di TORNARE. Doveva avere qualcuno da cui tornare.  
E voi avreste dovuto desiderare il suo ritorno con forza sufficiente da permettermi di esaudirlo.  
E così è stato.  
Il tuo grido mi è entrato nella mente come una scarica di fuoco. L'ho sentito riecheggiare nel cuore di tutti. Collera, senso d'ingiustizia, amore. Amore che si è teso come un filo tra cielo e terra e ha raggiunto il suo bersaglio. E ho potuto VEDERE quel puntino minuscolo nell'infinito avvolto dal fuoco che si protendeva disperatamente verso di noi. Verso di te. Un mondo nel cielo… lanciato verso il suo cielo nella terra.  
Eri il suo faro. Eri il fulcro, il centro di tutta quella forza. Io ho dovuto solo attingervi. Lasciare che mi spingesse. Nulla mi era mai venuto così facile prima. Come protendere una mano…  
E raccoglierli.  
Dopo l'ho scontata. Mi ci sono voluti mesi e mesi per riprendermi del tutto da quello sforzo. E la prima cosa che ho visto poi quando ho riaperto gli occhi è stata il tuo viso. E la prima cosa che mi hai mormorato è stata: _«Grazie»_.  
E così tutti gli altri, in seguito. Nessuno di voi ha più dubitato che io sapessi quello che facevo. Che avessi scelto l'unica strada che mi avrebbe permesso di salvare tutti.  
Ma io provavo vergogna. Ancora la provo, quando ci ripenso.  
Perché non sono affatto certo che sia andata così.  
Sono sempre stato consapevole dei miei minimi processi mentali. Sono sempre stato perfettamente padrone di me e delle mie azioni. Ma quando ripenso a quegli attimi… tutto si fa confuso. Come è successo poche altre volte nella mia vita. Quando per forza di cose… o perché l'ho permesso… i miei sentimenti hanno preso il sopravvento sul mio giudizio.  
Sono un soldato. Sono un capo. Ma sono anche vostro amico. E sono anche… ancora solo… un bambino. E ci sono state volte in cui sono stato ingiusto verso di voi. Avrei dovuto trattarvi meglio. Non imporvi le mie decisioni. Non essere sempre così freddo, imperscrutabile. E mostrarvi di più quanto tenga alla vostra vita…  
Mi sono sempre tenuto in disparte da voi. Ho sempre cercato di starmene per conto mio.  
Tu però non me l'hai mai permesso. Mi hai dato affetto, calore, anche quando credevo di non volerlo. Mi hai dato la possibilità di stare con gli altri, di sentirmi parte di una famiglia. Mi hai sempre protetto e difeso. Anche quando loro perdevano la pazienza con me.  
E io per ricambiarti… ti ho fatto soffrire.  
Non ricordo che tu mi abbia mai sgridato se non in quel momento.  
E me ne ricorderò sempre.  
Tu non lo immagini, vero? Delle volte, quando me ne sto sveglio di notte per conto mio… a guardare fuori dalla finestra come adesso… non hai idea che a svegliarmi sia stata l'eco del tuo pianto. Il ricordo del tuo grido. Che mi brucia ancora dentro come uno schiaffo. Per te è tutto passato e dimenticato. Come per loro, che parlano con me ogni giorno senza sapere come mi vergogno di averli messi in pericolo…  
Non immagini quanto rimorso senta ancora adesso… per questa, e tutte le altre volte. E preferisco che tu non lo sappia. Non avrò mai il coraggio di chiedere…  
–Ciao. Sei qui? Mi era sembrato di sentirti.  
–…Non stavo piangendo.  
–Lo so. Ma è come se mi accorgessi sempre quando sei sveglio. Hai fame? Ti ho scaldato il biberon.  
–…Grazie…  
–Sei silenzioso. A cosa pensi?  
–Niente.

–…Io…  
–Sì?  
–Ecco… mi dispiace. Se a volte posso… sembrarvi freddo. Farvi pensare che non tenga a voi.  
–Ti preoccupi per questo? Oh, dai. Noi ti conosciamo. E ti vogliamo bene.  
–Ma io…  
–Tu non hai forse rischiato la vita per noi tante volte?  
–Altre volte… mi sono comportato male.  
–Non potresti mai comportarti male con noi.  
–Perché ne sei così sicura?  
–Perché tu ci vuoi bene. Come noi ne vogliamo a te.  
Così semplice, così chiaro. Al di là di tutti i cavilli e i pensieri oscuri.  
_Io vi voglio bene._ E voi lo sapete.  
Per quanto possa fingermi superiore e distaccato. Per quanto a volte possiate non capire quello che faccio… sapete che non vi farei mai del male. Che non vi chiederei mai niente che non sia necessario. Non vi metterei in pericolo senza un motivo.  
E ora lo so anch'io.  
In fondo, perché non riesco a ricordare bene quel giorno… se non perché anche i miei sentimenti si erano aggiunti ai vostri per compiere quello sforzo gigantesco? Qualunque cosa mi abbia spinto a fare ciò che ho fatto… ciò che ricordo più distintamente è che alla fine… ero felice… solo felice che fosse andato tutto bene.  
E allora perché dopotutto non potrebbe essere andata davvero così?  
Non ne sarò mai sicuro. Ma ancora una volta… sei stata tu a farmi far pace con me stesso. A farmi accettare il passato. E senza neanche rendertene conto.  
Io vi proteggerò sempre. Perché siete i miei amici. Perché non mi lascerete mai solo.  
E per ricompensarti anche di tutto questo.


End file.
